


Stuck in the City

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are stuck in traffic in one of the world's busiest cities. Sam needs to *go,* but there's nowhere to pull over. Dean wouldn't stop the car even if there were, but Sammy doesn't need to know that just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight dub-con/forced wetting.

Sam considers himself lucky that most monsters tend to stay out of big cities. After all, big cities mean higher population densities and higher population densities mean higher body counts.

 

Creatures like vampires and werewolves tend to stick to the suburbs, where there is a lesser chance of getting caught by the police. Demons are a different story altogether.

 

Sam and Dean had just finished exorcizing two demons that had claimed the lives of twelve people in about as many days. Unfortunately for Sam, they’re currently caught in rush hour traffic in Manhattan.

 

“I hate traffic,” Sam mumbles into the passenger’s window.

 

“Who doesn’t hate traffic?” Dean shoots back.

 

Sam makes a little noise of assent. No one likes traffic on the best of days, but it’s particularly frustrating with a painfully full bladder and no bathroom in sight. “How long do you think it’ll take to get to the Interstate?”

 

Dean tries to peer around the seemingly endless line of slow-moving cars and taxi cabs. “Shouldn’t be more than two hours.”

 

Sam lets his eyes flutter closed. He _really_ shouldn’t have had that second cup of coffee. “Do you think we can stop to get something to eat?”

 

Dean actually _laughs_ at him. “Ain’t nowhere to park, Sammy. We have some energy bars in the back if you can’t wait.”

 

“Don’t you need gas or something?” He gazes hopefully at the dash, only to find that Baby is hovering just below full.

 

“I just filled her up two hours ago, remember?”

 

Sam does remember. He’d went inside to see if they had a bathroom while Dean filled up the tank, and the man behind the counter had looked at him strangely and shaken his head. He’d been desperate enough then to slip the man a few singles and ask if he could use the employee’s bathroom, but the worker had told him to leave. “I sort of need to go to the bathroom,” he confesses. He always hates asking Dean to stop for him, but he knows he won’t be able to wait until they reach the Interstate.

 

Dean turns to glare at him with a look he can’t quite place. “You should have gone at the station.”

 

“I tried,” Sam whines. “They didn’t have a public restroom.”

 

Dean sucks in a breath of air through his teeth. “How bad, Sammy?”

 

“It was bad... Bad at the station,” Sam whispers. He feels something inside him break and he _whimpers._ “The man wouldn’t let me go, but I’m so _full_ , Dean... Can you... Can you pull over?” He can stop himself from telling Dean for hours, but once he takes that first step, there’s no going back.

 

“Shit. There’s no place to pull over, Sammy. Look at all these people. There’s no where for you to go, baby boy.”

 

Sam whimpers at the nickname. “Please, Dean.” He shoves one hand between his legs and starts to squirm. “I can’t hold it much longer.”

 

Dean puts on hand on his thigh. “I can’t even let you use the bottle. Too many people.”

 

Sam lets his head fall back against the seat and moans. “I’m gonna wet myself if you don’t find a bathroom soon.”

 

Dean groans. “Do it.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Do it. I water-proofed the seats a while back.” They stop at a red and Dean twists his body to stare at Sam. “Please.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Can’t.”

 

Dean reaches over to press a firm yet gentle hand on top of Sam’s bladder. “Do it.” He massages the bulge gently at first, then harder and harder until Sam is struggling to hold on. “Think of how good it would feel, Sammy. You’re so full and all you want to do is let go for me. You’ve been holding it for hours. It’s time to let go now.”

 

Sam whimpers and looses all control. “Dean, Dean, please...” He shudders as relief floods through him. A car honks behind them and Dean starts to drive, keeping one eye on the road and the other on Sam’s almost orgasmic expression of relief.

 

Dean’s hand travels higher until he’s cupping Sam’s half-hard cock through his jeans. He shivers at the feeling of warm wetness bubbling up through the fabric against his hand. He takes a right turn and they find themselves on a nearly empty street.

 

Sam huffs out a little breath of laughter at the lack of traffic. “You did that on purpose,” he accuses.

 

Dean shrugs. “Maybe.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Jerk.”

 

One corner of Dean’s mouth quirks up in a not-quite smile. “Bitch.”


End file.
